


Prince of my Dreams

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author's Favorite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna used to believe that one day she would meet her Prince Charming, but none of that is real, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of my Dreams

When she was a little human girl, her mother had read her stories about fairytale princesses.

Her favorite was Snow White, who was beautiful and kind, and had many friends. Snow White also had an evil step-mother, and since Anna used to think her real father hated her, it was easy for her to adore Snow White.

But what she loved most was that Snow White had a prince; a handsome, charming prince.

Anna spent a good portion of her human life fantasizing about meeting her very own Prince Charming. She dreamed of how he would look, how he would speak, and how he would dress.

She had longed for someone to take care of her and shower her with affection.

Years past and not one man in her life proved to be compatible, or even desirable. Anna eventually gave up on the dream, and allowed herself to mature.

When she re-discovered her old life, Anna almost resented the dream.

It was childish.

It was inappropriate.

But no matter what, memories of her time listening to stories and dressing up to look more appealing linger on in her head. In the end, Anna gave up suppressing them and went to retrieve something she once bought just to symbolize her fantasy.

It was a plastic ring, that resembled an engagement ring, topped with a purple diamond.

As painful as it was, Anna had snuck back into her old home and opened her drawer to take the ring out, and put it on. She made sure to have it on her left ring finger, where she had once prayed a wonderful man would put it on for her.

Now, months after having made the failed promise to forget her human life, and be the angel she truly is, brave and strong, Anna is standing at a pier, arms resting on the railings as she stares, longingly, down at her ring.

As pointless as it was, it was still a wonderful dream.

"Anna."

She startles. If there was anyone she suspected to find her here, out in the open and late at night, it was not this person.

The Archangel Michael.

Anna hesitates, but makes the effort to look over her shoulder. She can just about see an amber haired young man standing rigidly behind her, and she wonders where this vessel came from. Very few men (and women) can truly withstand an archangel's presence.

"What are you doing here?"

Anna wants to ask the same thing, but withholds her tongue, knowing it was by this person's orders that she is to either be captured alive, or killed on the spot. She's supposed to be running, while making a stand against anyone she knows she can beat. She's not supposed to be standing here longing after a dream long lost.

How foolish of her to make this mistake.

She hears footsteps on the wooden platform. She doesn't dare look back, instead, she fixes her eyes on the ring, as if trying to make it light up in flames with her anger, for it is what caused her to let her guard down.

Suddenly, Anna can feel warmth emitting from very close behind her, and knows for a fact that Michael is less than an inch away, because of how he's looking over her shoulder, his cheek aligned with hers.

It's terrifying to say the least.

"I asked, what are you doing here?"

The hint of a threat makes Anna shudder. She knows she betrayed Heaven by falling, and she regrets it only for what it is about to cost her. Her human life meant something not just because she got to daydream about a life worth living, there was also more.

Freedom was one of them, and freedom is what she's about to lose.

Anna waits for the inevitable punishment, but nothing happens seven seconds later. She carefully directs her gaze to Michael's face, and sees that he has his eyes fixed on her ring.

After a while, he asks, "What is that?"

Anna follows his gaze, and desperately tries to figure out the best answer to his question.

"Just, something from my time as a human."

She can feel his eyes on her.

"You were married?"

Anna shakes her head before she can stop the casual gesture, but nothing happens, no persecution.

"I-I...wanted to be. Little girls, they often wish for that."

Anna can feel her body trembling in fear. She's never been this close to an archangel, and since she spent most of her angelic life finding their presence horror-inspiring, it is immensely difficult to keep her composure, but she's strong, so she tries to.

Michael doesn't say anything for a long while, his eyes fixed on her ring like it matters a great deal to him.

When he does speak, it feels like an hour went by.

"Was there, someone you wanted to marry?"

Anna barks a laugh, not at the strangeness of the question, but at the stupidity of the situation. She knows her childhood and teenhood dream was meaningless, is trying so hard to wipe it from her mind, and yet, while right in the face of Heaven's fiercest warrior, who had been _so kind_ to order her a death sentence, she gets asked about this.

It is rather incomprehensible.

Oddly, Michael doesn't appear offended. Anna doesn't dare to admit the look he sends her feels like it borderlines pity.

She honestly didn't know angels were capable of such a feeling.

"A prince." She blurts out. "A really charming, heroic prince."

She's smiling despite her situation. Michael could be planning to kill her or imprison her once she's answered his questions, but silence will get her nothing better so she doesn't mind, doesn't have the heart to care what's important or not.

She is going to die, and it's all because of--

"You did not find one."

It sounds like a question, but Anna wouldn't know how to answer it if it was. She knows she didn't find the man of her dreams, and simply got into bed with a few she thought could make her happy, even a little. Thank this to a group of friends who promote casual sex and regular drinking at bars.

She probably should have picked a different high school, but her experience with past relationships helped her to quickly abandon her dream in favor of what's real.

She admits, however, that she wept in the end.

Just once.

Embarrassingly, the memory of that day tempts her to cry again.

Though before she can give into the urge, just to satisfy her scarred heart before she loses everything, a hand touches her ring, and in an instant, the ring turns into pure gold and diamond. The moon's light reflects upon it beautifully, and Anna is left completely awestruck. She was not expecting this.

She looks away from the ring only because she can feel eyes boring into the side of her head.

There's a small smile on Michael's borrowed face, she sees.

"Do you like it?"

Anna is unable to acknowledge the situation, let alone form a coherent reply. Michael seems to understand.

"It's a...gift." His fingers caress hers gently. "I understand why you fell, and as much as I wanted to give you your freedom, I...I couldn't."

Michael's expression turns sad, and Anna begins to wonder if there's something about Michael she never truly knew. Angels were meant to be almost robotic in nature, to be unquestioning in their order. So how is Heaven's top angel showing emotion like there's nothing wrong with it?

Anna remembers a handful of her siblings being punished simply for understanding what humor was.

"I have a duty I must fulfill, no matter what the costs are." He looks at her dead in the eye, and Anna sees a fierce determination burning from within his silver orbs. "Had you not developed powers that could hinder my duty, I would have let you live your new life."

Anna believes this is true. The angels only began seeking to destroy her when her powers began to manifest. She supposes that by having fallen on her own accord, without assistance, she made a mistake, a blunder that left at least some of her grace inside her.

It was regrettable.

The day Dean was brought back from the Pit, was the day Anna's life as a human came to an end.

Today may be her final day at life.

"You, have come here to punish me, right?"

There's a pause, and Anna notices that Michael is back to staring at her ring, his expression longing in the same way hers was moments ago.

"I should punish you. Raphael recommends it, but I..." Another pause, and realization seems to dawn on Anna that maybe the one who ordered her death was not Michael (an angel apparently well-versed in feelings), but Raphael. "I don't want to."

When he looks back into her eyes again, he doesn't just stare, but he leans forward and kisses her.

Anna is frozen in place. Her eldest brother, an archangel, and for a long time Heaven's commander, is kissing her, on the lips. It's not like the kisses she shared with Dean, which consisted of sucking and using tongue. This is soft, a gentle press which almost seems loving.

When Michael pulls away, he continues to look sad, almost apologetic.

Anna doesn't know what to say.

"I insist you keep away from the piers. They are not safe. I believe your future will remain if you avoid every single one of them."

She isn't sure what Michael means, but it sparks curiosity nonetheless.

"You're going to spare me?"

The smile is both affectionate and sad.

"Like I said, Anna, I don't want to punish you. I really don't." He glances at her ring. "Forgive me."

And just like that, Michael is gone.

It takes a while for the whole incident to sink in, but Anna does eventually come to the conclusion that Michael's words are true. She felt no hostility seeping from him, just the warmth of his overwhelming grace as he stood near her.

The ring looks so much more beautiful in its new form. Its value, of course, has increased drastically.

If she were a human child again, she would wonder if Michael, or the person just now, was the Prince Charming she had long been waiting for. Anna wants to laugh at the notion, but no sound leaves her as her mind relentlessly thinks over the possibility.

Michael chose her over his duty and his brother.

Michael is the prince of Heaven.

Michael seems to care for her, maybe even romantically.

Somehow, the whole thing actually makes sense. Believing this, puts a smile on Anna's face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out the way I planned, but it came out right nonetheless. I hope you readers enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
